This application is a national stage application filed under 35 USC 371, on Dec. 2, 1994, from PCT/US93/03711, filed Apr. 27, 1993.
Aqueous suspensions of pesticides are well known in the art. For example, see International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (Applied Chemistry Division) "Pesticide Chemistry: Human Welfare and the Environment" Proceedings of the 5th International Congress of Pesticide Chemistry, Kyoto, Japan, 29 Aug.-4 Sep. 1982. The use of inorganic salts to reduce the solubility of an otherwise soluble pesticide acid, base or salt causing precipitation of the pesticide acid, base or salt, a process known as "salting-out," is also known in the art and traditionally taught in university Chemistry and Engineering Thermodynamics courses. For example, see D. J. Shaw, "Introduction to Colloid and Surface Chemistry," London Butterworths, 1966.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,900 teaches the use of carboxylic or inorganic acid salts to chemically stabilize sulfonylurea pesticides, or agriculturally suitable sulfonylurea salt dispersions.
Not disclosed or suggested in the prior art and the subject of the present invention are compositions of pesticides which are aqueous based, physically reversible structured-fluids which flow on application of shear and which spontaneously rebuild structure on standing.